You Can't Trust a Dog to Watch Your Food
by KeymaJade
Summary: Harm learns another valuable lesson and Mac falls for puppy dog eyes. HarmMac fluff One Shot


Title: You Can't Trust a Dog to Watch Your Food

Author: Brie

Disclaimer: I don't own em sighs I wished I owned him but sadly no. Of course if I did owned then the world might be a better place but eh, what can you do.

Summary: Harm learns another valuable lesson and Mac falls for puppy dog eyes.

AN: I love reviews winkwinknudgenudge

* * *

You Can't Trust a Dog to Watch Your Food

* * *

"Be quiet," Harm whispered into his coat as he reached out to unlock the door. To anyone that saw him at the moment would think he looked very strange. In reality…he did look very strange with one hand wrapped tightly against his stomach holding up a squirming bulge.

"Let me do all the talking," he informed his overcoat and entered the apartment with a smile. He looked around cautiously and released a happy sigh glad she isn't up yet. Just as the sigh left his body the door to the bedroom opened and a very sleepy Mac emerged. He couldn't help but grin at how cute she looked, momentarily forgetting he wanted to avoid her while hiding his stow away. She rubbed her eyes slowly and stretched high causing him to smile even wider as he watched her bare toes curl against the floor.

Harm waited for the sleep fog to clear.

It came seconds later as her eyes widened and she smiled moving forward to greet him. He admired the way she looked in her green marine shirt and his boxers and messy hair. How did she look so damn beautiful this early?

"Harm when did you get back? How was the case? Never mind, I don't want to know I just want you to…"

He cut her off with a deep kiss, reveling in the taste of her. Even after six months of kissing her he still couldn't believe it.

"Exactly," she said when he pulled away and then leaned into him to continue the warm welcome. Something however stopped her mid kiss. It prevented her from moving even further against him and she looked down and frowned slightly before poking it.

"What the…" she muttered as she poked it again and it made a noise. She recognized said noise right away and pushed Harm's arms away as he grimaced slightly.

"Harm, you didn't!" She reprimanded shaking her head. He gave her an innocent look that she ignored completely and let out a sigh.

"It's not what it looks like," he began to explain but stopped as she glared.

"It looks like you bought a puppy without even conferring with me first," she bit out and turned to sit on the couch. He wouldn't argue that point, couldn't really argue it because it's true and the evidence whimpered slightly against his chest. He patted it softly and moved to sit next to her on the couch only to freeze mid motion—and her narrowed eyes—before changing his mind and sitting on the chair opposite of the couch.

"Mac, Honey…" he tried to reason but tightened his lips as she pointed at him—a warning not to use cute pet names now.

"Don't 'Honey' me Honey! We promised each other to talk about everything—that includes buying a puppy!" At her outburst and sarcasm he sighed and nodded. He knew this is how she would react and that he probably should've come up with a better battle plan. She huffed at his silence and stood up, causing him to stand as well.

"You stay there, I'm going back to bed," she announced and turned to go. Harm grasped her arm gently turning her back to face him. He disregarded her glare and leaned in to tenderly caress her lips. She stood still for a moment then reached up to trace his stubbly cheek and deepen it. He pulled away and rested his forehead lightly against hers with a soft smile.

"I love you," he whispered and she couldn't help but kiss him again before pulling away. Those three words always got her and he knew it.

"I love you too but right now I'm too angry," she stated and went into the bedroom slamming the door shut.

"Well that went well," he said into his overcoat and received a little bark in reply. He laughed gently and began unbuttoning it, a small dark brown head poking out tongue at ready.

"Don't worry buddy, she'll come around," Harm reassured the little guy and gently lifted him up. He is only a little than his hand with floppy ears and short soft hair. The pup tried to give his face a lick in excitement but Harm smiled and held him further away and then gently set him on the floor.

"She's mad at me not you. Maybe I can bribe her with breakfast? Food always works…"

"It won't work," the call came from the bedroom and Harm sighed but started to make it for her anyway.

He made eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and mashed tomatoes (she seemed to enjoy them greatly ever since their first date) and a fruit bowl. Thinking a picnic in front of the couch would ass some points he began to rearrange the dishes onto a blanket on the floor. He knew he is missing something but couldn't figure it out.

"What else?" He asked the puppy who just yawned in return the move over powering him and knocking him into the empty glasses. Harm chuckled and stood up to get the juice to fill them up leaving the little guy there to watch the food.

He couldn't have been gone for more than a few minutes but when he returned from the kitchen he sighed loudly cursed himself. Of course it wasn't a good idea to leave the dog there with all that food. None of it was eaten really, just knocked all over the place. He had his little wet nose in the eggs trying to sniff it better and Harm couldn't believe his rotten luck. No one should mess with a marine and her food—even though she claimed not to want it.

The pup cocked his head to the side up at him and Harm couldn't really get angry, he even smiled a little. Breakfast definitely wouldn't work now but maybe if he sent him in first to soften her up then just maybe…

Gently tiptoeing his way across the floor, pup at his heels wobbling slightly he reached their door and kneeled down cracking it slightly.

"Go get her," he whispered and the only response he got was a butt plopping on the floor tail wagging. He shook his head with a grin and gave the little guy a push and a nod. Finally catching on he bounded in and Harm peeked through. Mac's form shifted under the blankets and he couldn't hold back a small laugh as the puppy tried to jump up on the bed only making it a third of the way.

Bark.

Yip.

Bark.

Mac groaned and rolled over to investigate the sounds coming from below. She let her head lean over the side and before her hair fell to cover her face he saw her determined frustration. Until that is, she pushed the hair firmly behind her ears and stared into the puppy dog eyes before her. Right before his eyes, his marine melted completely and smiled gently before helping their puppy up on the bed. She giggled as he attacked her with kisses and Harm only wished he had thought of that strategy.

Harm stood and cautiously entered the room head down as he made his way to the edge of the bed. He gave her an abashed smile and he heard her sigh as he finally looked into her soft brown eyes. She pursed her lips then rolled her eyes and patted the other side of the bed—her usual side he finally noticed and looked at her in question.

"I missed you," she said softly and leaned over to kiss him as he sat causing a bark. He leaned back with a groan and glared at his new enemy causing Mac to laugh. The puppy stretched out onto his back between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you first Sarah," he began softly pulling her over and onto his lap. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and snuggled deeper listening as he continued.

"it's just that the owners were going to put him to sleep—send him to the pound—if I didn't take him and I just couldn't let…"

"Oh Harm, you're such a big softie," she said in an accepting tone then leaned up to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"I can't help it Sarah."

"I know and that's what makes me love you even more," she admitted and kissed him deeply. He responded eagerly pulling her closer and slowly moving to lay back which of course produced an extremely annoyed (if it could be classified as that) bark. Obviously the little mutt wanted to sleep. Mac laughed and Harm decided right there and then to buy a doggy bed. Mac stood up tugging him along with her and he could only follow.

"Come on flyboy let's go eat that breakfast I smelled and then make out on the couch," she told him with a sly smile and before he could protest she pulled him even faster into the living room. She stopped suddenly noticing the disaster formally known as breakfast and looked up at him with shock. She noticed the look on his face and couldn't contain her laughter. He frowned and made a move to go back into the bedroom but she tugged his arm again turning him to face her. She raised her brows trying to keep her amusement at bay then slowly asked…

"And what did we learn today?"

His frown intensified before it quirked into rueful smile and he pulled her into his arms. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away with a smile waiting.

"You can't trust a dog to watch your food."

She laughed and he could tell she felt proud for making him blush before pulling him in to another kiss. He kissed her back passionately leading her in the direction of the couch. She smiled into his kiss as they avoided the destroyed picnic.

"I missed you so much," he breathed out after pulling away and she smiled gently. He reached up slowly to trace her cheek with his fingers and she did the same as if memorizing every feature. She averted her eyes to the breakfast then back up at him.

"You're just lucky right now I'm only hungry for you," she said with a sultry smile and settled more firmly onto his lap as they sat on the couch.

"Damn lucky," he agreed and cradled her face before kissing her with all the love he possessed. He is lucky, lucky to have her as a part of his life, in love with him and ready to spend forever. Just the two of them—three he amended when he heard a sleepy bark from the bedroom and they both smiled. He kissed her again and couldn't wait for the future, for their family to grow even more.


End file.
